


Pastiche Axiom

by AschFair



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AschFair/pseuds/AschFair
Relationships: Credo (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Inamorata pt. I

“ _ UGH _ !” The sound leaves you as you straighten, swinging your head back, hair flipping behind you. You watch as the blood makes an arch through the air from the end of the soaked braid and sneer at it. Standing knee-deep in the pungent-smelling lifeblood of others as the bodies of demons floated about, you curl your lip in disgust.

Grumbling setting your sights on the land a few feet away you trudge forward. Everything was soaked and stuck to your body, making you frown just at the thought of having to peel it off later. It would have been easier to fight in the nude than try to move in the mess that had been your clothes, but that would have taken too long.

Finally reaching land you give another disgusted grunt before swinging your blade, the blood flying off in another arch landing on the misshapen ground. Turning it about you stare at it; it would need a good cleaning later but right now leaving and finding a shower sounded like heaven. Unfortunately, portals out of the demon world were fickle creatures and you were already in a hellish mood, even the thought of searching soured it further.

The weight of your blood-soaked tresses pulled your head backward uncomfortably, reminding you just how much you missed the human realm. Setting your naginata against a wall, grumbling curses as you pull the soaked bundle over your shoulder, ringing it out as much as possible. Some days you just wished to cut it off but it was your one true vanity, the one thing you had been able to keep that was truly yours. Satisfied with the bloodletting, you toss it back over your shoulder as you.

~~~

The density of demons had grown thicker three days ago, assuring you that you had entered the territory of a higher demon. Hopefully, it was the one you had been looking for; a rank bastard and all-around pain your ass.

Finding a relatively safe area free of demons, you stretch out, humming at the loud cracks and pops from your back before sitting on the ground. Sighing, You silently thank whichever one of your parents was a demon; Not having to worry about eating in the demon world was a blessing. Though now that you thought about food, you wouldn’t mind a very large bowl of watermelon sprinkled with salt. Just the idea made your mouth water and your stomach grumble embarrassingly loud.

Before you managed to get comfortable, the air several feet before your resting place began to warp and shimmer. Standing you grip the shaft of your naginata and wait, the anticipation of a fight and the possibility of a shower making your body hyper-aware as the portal stabilizes. Letting out the breath you’d been holding, you smile as your feet hurried to step through. 


	2. Inamorata pt. 2

The place was dark and smelled musty and of the demon world. Scrunching your nose you sniff your arm and huff. “Shower. Please be nearby.” You whine as your eyes adjust. The room was furnished sparsely and you seem to bump into every piece of furniture between you and the door.

Finding a wall you moved slowly in one direction, pausing at the rough exterior. Leaning against the wall, it cooled your face, realizing it was stone. Frowning you look around in the dark before continuing the search for anything that might illuminate the situation more than your low light vision. Your hip made contact with a door handle making you grunt in surprise. Cursing your luck, grabbing for the handle you stub your thumb, continuing the string of curses. Sticking the offending digit in your mouth, you grab the doorknob with your other hand and fling it open.

Light spilled into the room, momentarily blinding your sensitive eyes. Blinking away the lights you stick your head out of the door, hoping for it to be empty. Neither seeing or hearing movement or a reaction to your base profanity, you take in a breath and leave the room, which seemed to be the last at the end of a hallway.

Moving through the building, you opened every door until you happen across what seems like a bathroom. Slumping against the doorframe you let out a loud sigh. “Here's hoping the water still works.” Trudging over you close your eyes as you turn the faucet handle, silently praying.

For several seconds there was nothing, then a low straining noise before the tub faucet began to shake and dark brown water spilled out; cringing at the rusted water, as it filled the base of the tub. Turning from the still running water you open cabinets until the necessities to get clean were all located. Despite their dust-covered containers and layer of unknown residue, you set them on the lip of the tub.

Frowning at the small pile you glance at your caked, mostly blood dried clothes before turning on your heel, making your way back to the previous rooms. Throwing off the now blood dried clothing you wore, hopping on one foot then the other to remove your shoes and pants. It took several rooms before finding decent clean clothing, including shoes.

Making your way back to the bathroom, you drop the clean clothing on the edge of the sink before checking on the state of the water. Surprised to see clean water running from the faucet you quickly took a handful and scrubbed your face.

The water was only slightly warmer compared to your current body temperature. Scrunching your nose as reddened water dripped from your face you scoff before turning on the shower and tossing your undergarments out the door. Steam began to rise from the water and you let out a long sigh. “Blessed.” Stepping under the cascade of water you let out an obscene groan, the water turning your skin red in place of the blood as it washed off. When the water had turned cold, you reluctantly turn off the water and grab a towel, scrubbing yourself dry. Tossing the towel to the side you picked up one of the articles of clothing you had found and examine it.

The shirt, which looked more like a double-breasted uniform jacket, was white; Turning it around you inspect the garment, giving it a good shake before slipping your arms into the sleeves. Fastening the last button you shrug your shoulders, it was at least a size and a half too big but fit nonetheless. Frowning you pick up what you hope are pants, comparing their size against your hips. “Hmmm.” Slipping them on you move back into the hallway, one hand clutching the waistband of the pants as you shuffle from room to room, looking for a belt.

Once located you tighten the belt, slip your feet into the boots and turn to the door when a shriek of fear fills the area. Cringing at the sound, a human-shaped blur passes in front of the room, still screaming. Cursing you stride from the room in the direction of the hysterical woman, keeping your head high and hoping no one reacts fast enough to stop you.


	3. Everything in Order

As a stairwell came into sight, your heart quickened, either with anticipation of freedom or in preparation of something else, as you quickly ascend it. When the last step was in view you were about to let out the breath you had been holding when a blade pressed against your neck. With a suppressed squeak, your eyes widened and your heart stopped for a beat.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The man’s voice was sharp and commanding, as he stepped into your view. The world outside ceased and you cursed inwardly, all attention now focused on the man before you.

Cursing yourself for not recognizing the uniform you wore, your mouth pulled into a sneer at your rotten luck. Not only had the portal from the demon world shoved you onto the island Fortuna occupied, but into the castle of the Order of the Sword.

The red embossed sword on the man’s coat sleeve and the gold accents meant he was one of the Order’s Knights. Swallowing you could feel his blade cut where it touched your neck. Moving your eyes only to look at him, you take in his stern glare and the pointed goatee that framed his jaw. “Leaving.” You manage without your voice breaking and without further cutting yourself on his blade.

His eyes narrow as a frown began to set on his mouth. “Leaving the very heart of our Order in one of our uniforms. I think not.” He seemed to study you for a moment, his eye lingering on your hair and the oversized uniform for a moment longer than seemed necessary. “If you fight I will not hesitate to use force to stop you.” His sword moves away as his free hand snaked around your shoulder to settle on your upper back.

The overly familiar action and his touch, made your body flinch; it wasn’t every day you had someone you didn’t know touch you. After all, most of the bodies around you belonged to dead or soon to be dead demons. Any humans you encountered usually kept their distance once they got a better look at you. Your body remained tense in case an opportunity to flee presented itself.

Unsure of what exactly was going on, you grudgingly allowed him to lead you away from the commotion the woman had started with her frantic screaming. Keeping your eyes forward you watched as several knights pasted by, either saluting or nodded to the man next to you. Your nerves beginning to fray as suspicion of who he was whirled around your head. 

Eventually, you come to a room with what looked like a large heavy wooden door, which seemed to open with ease under a single push from him. Again your heart raced as you contemplated what could happen in the next few seconds.

Holding the door open he pressed on your back as he guided you inside ahead of him, closing the door after he entered. “I can smell the demon blood on you. Now answer; Who are you. What are you doing here.” They were commands, his voice dropping an octave as he rested his arms behind him and began to circle the room slowly.

With a heavy sigh, you drop your shoulders slightly, letting go of some of the tension. “Look, I’m just a demon hunter. This is where the portal spat me out, I was covered in enough demon blood to start a ritual. I bathed and these were the only clean clothes I could find.” Watching him, you noted how he seemed to watch you as he moved around. At her mention of a portal, one of his sharp brows rose, turning his stern look into something softer.

A soft huff left his nose as he pauses in his pacing to stand before you. “I won’t take the chance of letting you go free.” He paused, leaning forward to stare directly into your eyes. “Join the order as a knight for the interim.” He leaned back, hands still clasped behind him, head heald slightly higher than before. “This will be the only chance you have of leaving here.”

Narrowing your eyes, warning bells went off at the back of your mind at his sudden, generous proposal. He was serious from the look in his eyes, and only one man fit the description in the stories you knew of the Order. 

“So, you’re the famous Supreme General Credo of the Holy Knights.” Standing as straight as possible, which didn’t do much compared to his hight, you mimic his posturing as much as possible. “Fine. Under one condition.” You raise a single finger, noting how Credo stiffens slightly.

If you were left alone long enough, it would be enough time to escape. Hoping your demand wouldn’t be something Credo was willing to do. “I won’t take anyone’s orders. I’m a demon hunter, nothing more or less. I am no one’s errand girl.” Your mouth twitched as you suppress a smirk as one of his brows rise, a cute little quirk on his otherwise stern face. “Give me a fake job if you must, assistant, gardener, whatever.”

You stared at one another for several moments before Credo smiles down at you.


	4. Amelioration

“Outrageous!”

The scream had you turning your head to look at the closed door next to you. As the tirade continues, muffled behind the thick wooden door, you smirk, turning your head back around while standing straighter. It was understandable, but considering it was Agnus, probably for a different reason, why he was having a tantrum. You’d had a similar reaction when Credo had told you the ‘fake job’ he had decided on.

It was indeed an outrageous idea; You were some no-name demon hunter who just happened to appear in the castle. Here the Supreme Commander was making you his protege, without even knowing your name or even background. Two points you had argued against the idea, a much bigger point was that you hadn’t known or seen one woman among the Holy Knights. Huffing a laugh, you doubt Agnus was making such ‘mundane’ concerns known.

A lull in voices made you side-eye the door, your nerves were coiled at the possibilities that could be going on, on the other side of the door. Heavey footsteps soon gave an answer as the door was soon flung open, a seething Agnus stormed out.

With the door open you now had an easier time hearing what Credo discussed with Sanctus. “This is not something I approve of, Credo. However, if it works out the way you plan, you may proceed.”

“Thank you, Your Holiness.”

“Keep her on a tight leash, or else.”

“Your Holiness.”

Lighter footsteps preceded Credo as he exited the room. Falling in step beside him you study his profile and smirk to yourself. “This is a bad idea.” You chid softly as you continue walking.

Whatever had happened before Agnus stormed out seemed to radiate off Credo. His stoic face remained the same but you could almost see the irritation rolling off him. “Everything will be fine, as long as we stick to the plan.” He continued walking, tension, and frustration evident in his long strides.

Grumbling under your breath about how much longer Credo’s legs were, you broke out into a jog. “No time like the present. How am I to proceed first?” The plan wasn’t something hard, nor was it easy, but it had mitigated some of your concerns about Credo’s reasons. He hadn’t even given you anything to change into before he had gone to Sanctus.

Credo glanced at you, eyes narrowing at how you had to hold up the pants as you jogged next to him.“First, a change of clothes, then I’ll introduce you to my sister, Kyrie, and another Knight. We’ll go over a more detailed plan afterward.” He huffed, pace slowing slightly at the mention of his sister.

You study him, giving yourself a quick reminder of the rumors you had gathered in case of any, unfortunate encounters with the Order. One particular rumor had the Order painted as Demons that could and willingly take human shape to brainwash humans to give them their souls. Scoffing at the idea, you put it to the side. Souls, why would a Demon want something like that, blood was far more interesting to them.

These people were definitely human, that happened to worship a demon, who had taken human form to have a life with a human woman…. You laugh to yourself tossing out the rumor as bullshit. There was definitely demonic energy here, even the quick briefing of Credo’s Plan had skirted that truth. 

Now that you’d have the chance, once the air didn’t permeate with the stench of Demon as the Order did, you’d be able to determine if Credo and his knights did indeed have that particular ‘talent’. A lot of things would make more sense if it was true.


	5. La Familia

“It’s nice to see Credo relying on someone else for a change,” Kyrie said cheerfully as you and she sat at her kitchen table drinking tea. “It’s only been the three of us for a while.” She wistfully looked out the open door to where Credo was speaking with Nero.

Nero’s reaction to seeing you had been confusing. He had stood in the doorway, mouth partly open and eyes wide, until Credo had snapped him out of his stupor. Kyrie had only a minor moment of shock but that hadn’t lasted longer than Credo’s introductions.

“You think so?” You glance in the boys’ direction, smirking into your tea at Credo’s profile and his ridiculous goatee. “How much should one rely on a complete stranger?” You asked looking back at Kyrie. Polite conversations really weren't something you were good at. It was definitely a change as Kyrie was human, unlike the demon scents you had picked up from Credo and Nero.

Once out of the Order stronghold you purposely lagged behind Credo but kept close enough for the sole purpose of catching his scent. At first, you had only smelled him; perspiration, citrus, and sage. The wind changed and a pungent smell made you wrinkle your nose, it was indeed demon but it wasn’t quite right. Nero’s smell had been different, his human scent mixed with demon scent almost harmoniously.

It had, in fact, only been three days since you’d run into Credo. Kyrie’s light laughter drew you away from your thoughts. “It is actually very hard for Credo to turn away someone in need.” She hid another giggle behind her hand as both of your brows rose. “He hides it well.” She said, turning to smile in their direction.

“Fascinating.” You murmur as both Credo and Nero join you. “Have a nice chat?” You ask with a raised brow and smirk, Nero immediately grumbles. “Don’t be like that, you’ll be seeing me around more.” Your statement elicits even more grumbling from Nero and giggling from Kyria.

Nero rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Geez, is this really necessary? I’m enough protection.” He grumbled, turning a stern look at Credo. His eyes give you a glance before he lets out a reluctant sigh.

“It makes no difference what you think, Nero. Every once in a while, when I am indisposed, she will join you on your patrols.” Credo lifted his chin, his voice dropping into that deeper tone that meant he would broker no argument. Hiding a smile in your now-empty teacup, Nero continued his grumbling, and Kyrie brought them their tea.  
\--  
Night had fallen by the time the two of you left Kyrie’s place, the streets of Fortune were dreadfully silent as you headed back to the Order. The sound of your boots hitting the ground was the only sound for several long minutes.

Taking in a deep breath, you gathered your thoughts and courage, keeping your eyes forward. “I understand what you’re trying to do, I personally have no qualms with it, but I gotta know.” You paused, giving him a quick glance. “Was there a plan? Or were you just winging it?” You now look at him fully, hoping to see anything that might give you any more clues.

Credo was fiercely loyal to the Order, however, some of the things you caught him doing were suspicious. Not like anyone else would notice if they weren't plastered to his side almost all the time. He undermined Agnus as much as possible, which seemed to be something he was known for. You had caught the annoying bug eyeing you secretly and out in the open, muttering to himself.

Credo also seemed to mildly undermine Sanctus from time to time, such as coming up with some nonsense plan to use you in whatever nefarious plot he was cooking up. Those moments had been endearing if you didn't know he had his own agenda in protecting you. Huffing you narrowed your eyes at his still ridiculous goatee.

There was no falter in his step or expression, just the slow rise of one brow. “Perhaps if you show that I can trust you, I might tell you one day,” Credo announced looking down at you with a smirk.

“Hold on!” You called after him, the shock of his answer making you fall behind. “Credo!” You called, sprinting to catch up. Your heart fluttered making you frown. Traitor! You silently yelled at it.


	6. Castle Inquest Pt. 1

Gnawing on the inside of your cheek, you curse yourself in frustration. Luck, it had been pure stupid luck you had stumbled on the entrance you now glowered at. But it was now obvious you had stumbled onto the grounds of Castle Fortuna. A large figure rounded the corner nearest the door, its body was some kind of pale blue-off white color. The large demon held a giant shield and lance. 

Angelos.

Muscles coiled in anticipation of either running or fighting. With its steady gate, it didn't seem as if it had spotted you earlier and the tension in your body lessened slightly.

After several minutes of watching, the Angelo circled back around and a weight settled in your chest. Shifting your position slightly you flexed a hand, the nails lengthened and light blue teal energy traveled up your arm.

“Why must you create more work every time you leave my sight?” The voice sighed and you spun in surprise, aiming your claws toward the voice.

As a hand wrapped around your wrist, your eyes caught up with your instincts. “Credo?” You hissed, releasing the tension in your body the moment that familiar goatee came into view. “What the hell-” Your whisper was soon muffled by his other hand.

Frowning, you mumble curses behind Credo’s hand. The corner of his mouth pulled upward. “Enough. Can't have you make a mess of things just yet.” He chuckled, shifting his grip from your wrist to wrap around your hand. “Now come. We have work to do.” He turned, pulling you along.

\--

It had been a week, most of the time you stayed stuck to his side, taking in his odd devotion to the Order and the unwavering loyalty to the men under his command. They, of course, had eyed you from the moment you stepped into their view wearing the Order uniform.

Most had remained silent as Credo had explained your presence and position. More than a few had loudly voiced their objection but were silenced with a look from their Supreme Commander. You snicker to yourself as his profile came into view, that ridiculous goatee giving him a very villainous look as he glared.

Things had grown interesting when Credo had proposed that you fight the doubters to prove that you had not, “slept your way” into the position. At which your mood had soured severely, your hand twitching to end the man permanently. Credo had straightened his posture to stand his full height and merely smiled at the man before proposing the duel.

Before he could even turn to you, the sword was in hand. One of his brows lifted as he watched you step forward.

~

His defeated men sat grumbling on the ground, away from the arena. A wide smile had broken out on Credo’s face as he watched the last of his men limp off to the side.

\-- 

One day you were making your way through the castle on some menial task Credo had set and overheard Agnus complaining. Which is how you had found yourself stalking the grounds of the Order Castle in the middle of the night.

You had to give it to Credo, his men definitely kept up on their Knightly work. The patrols around the castle were tight, you could only surmise how much tougher they’d be to circumvent further inside to wherever Agnus headed. The thought of Credo with his ridiculous goatee made you smirk as you hid in a particularly shadowed crevice.

You watched as yet another patrol walked by. It was hard to remember that Credo had accepted the Ascension and continued to support the Order knowing what it was that they truly wanted. The conversation you had overheard also drifted back as Agnus turned a corner and out of your sight. He had agreed to keep you on a leash and had convinced Sanctus to allow you to stay.

As the fourth patrol passed beyond the opposite corner of the last, you quietly made your way toward a lower section of the castle. Despite the depths and tighter quarters, the hallways were more lit and patrols more frequent.

Cursing with an inward sigh, you quickly backtracked until you were outside and found the path to Fortuna Castle. The path was still as overgrown as the first time you had discovered it and just as empty of patrols.

If going through the mountain didn't work, then you'd have to go around. Clenching your teeth you moved slower as you approached the edge of the forest that surrounded Fortuna Castle. The wind shifted and you heard the distant sound of the heavy clanking of armor.

Stopping in the shadow of a shrub, your eternal warning began to alert you; the patrol was heading your way. You remained as still as possible, eyeing your next destination as soon as the Angelo passed.

The Angelo soon came into sight making its rounds at a steady pace. Your muscles bunched as it turned its back as you moved to face your next destination. The hair on the back of your neck stood up as a new presence set off a warning. You moved a second to slow as a hand snaked around to cover your mouth and another wrapped around your middle locking your arms to your sides.

Cursing behind the large hand, you begin to struggle when a voice hissed next to your ear. “Damn it Y/N, calm yourself, and stay still.” His warm breath tickled your ear, sending a pleasant tingle down your spine. “What did I tell you a week ago about not causing trouble?” He grumbled in that low no-nonsense tone.

Turning your head you stilled when that ridiculous goatee came into view along with the lower half of his face. Credo pointed his goatee toward the opening in the bushes and movement drew your eyes to the new demon that came into view.

Frowning you tried to speak through his hand but it came out as garble. Your mind drifted to the feel of his body so close to yours and your face began to heat. Cursing even louder, Credo chuckled as he moved you both away.

Annoyance cleared your head as you opened your mouth wide and bit into his hand. Credo grunted but his hand remained in place. “Enough you she-devil,” Credo growled, squeezing his arm tighter around you. “Well come back-Later.”


	7. Indefatigable Morning

Frustration fueled your arm as you practiced with the Durandal that Credo had given you. Your muscles burned and sweat dripped from you in little rivulets. The self-imposed punishment had started at dawn the day after your excursion.

Your nerves had been on edge since Credo had brought you back to Headquarters. Sleep had been impossible as your body itched to move but it wasn’t because of restlessness, no it was because you had been here without getting into the Castle.

Your chest heaved as the tip of your blade fell to the ground, your limbs began to shake as your surroundings came back into focus. The breeze was cold against your warmed skin as you stood on the hidden beach below the Order Headquarters, the surf lapped at your ankles sending cooling tingles up your legs at every ebb. Never did you think that you’d miss the mindless repetition of the demon world. Closing your eyes to concentrate on the tingling that began in your arms and legs. 

Eventually, the tingling turned to a dull numb ache as you took in a deep breath holding it for several heartbeats before slowly releasing it. The sound of the surf breaking around you grew louder as your ears compensated for the temporary blindness. Footsteps drawing closer and your aching arms raised the blade in preparation of your visitor. 

“You need to take a break.” Came Credo’s raspish voice. “At this pace, you’ll hurt yourself.” He stated as he stopped beside you, hands clasped behind him. Opened your eyes you stare blankly at the ocean, his words taking several minutes to register. It was rare to hear words of concern from him, especially when training.

Taking in a breath you sheath the Durandal before turning to face him. “Without a partner, its how I’ve always trained.” Turning you looked out over the ocean. “My family doesn’t get as much education on the use of weapons as you Holy Knights. What we know is all passed down or self-taught.” You never really knew if it had been luck, coincidence or someones screwed up sense of humor that you had been given you to a demon hunting family.

“This has nothing to do with your sword skills.” Credo shifted to face the ocean. “Be here at dawn. Now go get some rest.” He bumped his shoulder into yours making you stumble slightly.

With a huff, you looked at him for a moment before bumping back into him. Snickering, you continued to push until he had to take a step to keep upright. “Do _you_ ever sleep?” His only answer was a chuckle.


	8. Irascible Lepidoptera

You stretch as the scalding water turns your flesh red, the steam collecting in your hair. With a sigh, you sink further in the water and closed your eyes as the heat worked on the sore muscles.

Credo had taken the entire morning to train with you, correcting all mistakes with practiced patience. Even your insistent whining that he had far more important things to do was met with a light chuckle that left you confused. If he was off doing other things you would have had time to get to Fortuna Castle. Blowing bubbles into the water in frustration, you wonder how he always stopped you.

At some point, while he was correcting your stance, you had gotten onto the topic of family. He had explained about his parents and that he had raised Kyrie and Nero, even as the Supreme Commander of the Order. You had joked that if he wanted, they could all visit yours and would all be promptly adopted without question. Surprisingly, your half-joke had brought a candid smile to his face.

Chuckling at the memory, you stiffen, your body going on instant alert seconds before the sound of your door opening reached you. “You're one hard woman to get alone.” Came Angus’ soft-spoken voice.

Frowning you took your time standing, grabbing a nearby towel to wrap around you. “You’re not welcome in my rooms, Agnus.” You growl, turning to face him as he came into the bathing room. Movement in the steam had you cursing as several Basilisks appeared from behind him.

Smirking, you summon your naginata; thankfully your rooms were large and would accommodate the weapon. “Just give in, little girl. His H-h-holiness has given you to me as a gift.” He spread his arms out, a sickening smirk on his face.

“Go to Hell. I’ll send you there myself.” You taunted taking your stance. Agnus moved back as the Basilisks moved forward, trying to corner you. 

You cursed at Agnus as he cackled to himself while writing something down. One of the Basilisks shot its head forward, you twisted her weapon, holding it aloft and hit the flaming skull with the flat of the blade.

You aim the skull at Agnus, who squealed as it hurtled toward him and he disappeared in a pocket of steam. The head exploded against the wall, creating a deafening sound withing the confines of the walls. Once the flames died, a hole the size of an Angelo was visible. Ignoring it you brought the blade down on the Basilisk before it had time to reform its head.

“Coward!” You scream noticing Agnus had fled. Cursing him you correct your stance to face the last two Basilisks.

“Y/N!” You hear your door slam open as another Knight moved to stand beside her, his Caliburn drawn. “What the hell are those!?” He exclaimed, moving slightly in front of you.

Moving a bit back you grab the clothes you had laid out. “Hold them off a moment.” You say, looking at the back of his head. Chuckling you quickly drop the towel and tug on the clothes, cursing when it snags on spots of water.

The Knight cursed as he slowly drove them into another room. With more room you quickly took up a spot next to him, keeping enough distance to not get in each other way. “Let’s get this done before the Commander shows up.” You smirk as he nods to you.


	9. Unimagined Revelations

The heels of your shoes click on the stones as you walk the streets of Fortuna, the citizens bowing to Credo as you pass. The Cathedral loomed behind you as you turn down a side street. The noise of the main road fading and the Cathedral is obscured by the other buildings.

“New quarters will be ready by this afternoon,” Credo said breaking the silence, “I’ll search them myself for any hidden entryways.” He said with a nod to you. “Perhaps closer to mine.” He seemed to mumble to himself.

Scoffing, you toss your head. “The next time I see that piece of scum…” Scuffing the road with your boot you grumble under your breath. Credo chuckles, a very rare and pleasing sound which makes you pause in your profanity to listen to it. “He’s an annoying insect that needs to be dealt with. What actual significance does he have?” You ask, shooting Cerdo a frown.

Shaking his head, Credo sighs. “His Holiness finds him useful for ending the chaos.” You huff at the rhetoric, making a show of rolling your eyes. “Yes, yes. You have no trust in this belief of ending chaos with more.” Credo clears his throat as you turn down a side alley. “I-” He starts but seems to reconsider.

Your skin tingles and hairs prickles, causing you to stop. The feeling is low like a soft buzz under your skin, much like the feeling of holding a wasp under a small cup as it tries to fly. Credo stops a step later half-turning toward you. “Demons.” You answer without prompt.

Shaking your head you turn around as the shadows warp, flittering in and out of the ground shadows. “Credo, what are those?” You asked summoning your weapon and taking a defensive stance.

Snorting, you hear the sound of him pulling his Durandal from its sheath. “The ones in the ground are Cutless, the ones on the sides of the buildings are Gladius. I hadn't realized he had created functioning ones.” The last sentence he says in a lowered voice.

Cursing your eyes dart to a building catching the mishappen form of something as it moves oddly along the outside. Movement on the ground draws you back as a fin-type shape glides out of the road and toward you.

“Shit!” Stepping back you bump into Credo as you avoid a flaming head. “These are no normal demons. Care to fill a girl in?” He snorted a laugh, pushing you back toward the demons. You mentally give Credo the eye, none of the demons you had met on this damn island were normal.

You had to insist Credo tell you what the Angelo’s were the first time you had seen the giant armor, your instincts telling you it was a demon and not an armored Order Knight.

\--

It had been over an hour of the two of you fighting but there was no lull in the number of enemies. As you cut one down a different one slunk out of the shadows. Screaming in frustration, you put a little more muscle into your next swing than necessary and the blade of your naginata lodged into the road.

“Watch out!” The voice was distorted but your body reacted.

Leaving your weapon you quickly jumped back as a large white form blocked the attack of three demons. Your body screamed in warning as the demon swung an even larger sword, ended the demon in one swing. A wing of white and gold flared out before being tucked away as it turned to face you. A giant black shield was attached to its other arm, it made a light thud as it rested on the ground.

You felt the blood drain from you as the looming demon stood before you before moving away to attack the rest of the smaller demons. Yanking your naginata from the ground you turn to the closest group of demons.

Your body moved as your mind raced. Credo had informed you about the Angelos after your first excursion to the castle, but this brute was something altogether different. Sanctus had no good intentions and if he had more demons like these, it wouldn’t be long before he did something even more stupid.

For now, however, it was helping you. Your body froze for a split second, giving the Gladius enough time to slice you across the arm. Cursing you danced around it in search of Credo, only spotting the giant Angelo. Smacking the Gladius with the pole of your weapon, you snapped your mouth shut, the realization fueling your body.

\--

The flow of lesser demons seemed to finally tapper off, hours from their initial attack. With a groan you lean heavily on your weapon, your back screaming in protest. Your body involuntarily jumped when the giant demon came closer.

In between your ragged breathing, you flung every profanity and curse you knew at it. The deep chuckle that it produced made you jump again before continuing. A soft light proceeded Credos' return to human which ignited a small bubble of anger.

As Credo took a step toward you the anger turned to energy and you took a swipe at him, barely missing his chest. “You!” You rasped giving him a death glare.

Credo stood in his normal fashion and just looked back at you. “I know you have questions but they’ll have to wait.” Was all he said before shifting back to his demon form.

“Credo!” You shouted as he picked you up before taking flight and headed toward Headquarters.


	10. Emotinal Incitement

You were still mad the next morning as you made your way to Kyrie’s place. It hadn’t been approved of course but Credo would just have to get over it. Now and then you'd go over and check-in when you were on patrol.

The walk from the Order HQ was long, giving you enough time to put some of the new revelations into a semblance of order. Not only were those high in the order doing suspicious activities with demons they were merging with them. The thought made you cringe, wondering how they were doing it; sure random portals loved appearing on this island but how were they getting the demons the come out of them in such numbers to research?

With a huff, you massaged the frown from your face, determined to get answers from Credo later. With the new information, Agnus’ weird rants made more sense, and Sanctus’ odd demands made your mood darken. What you couldn’t understand, was Credo's part in it and how he could be so loyal to such monsters.

Shaking your head, the thoughts cleared replaced by Credos demon voice calling a warning. You knew he wasn’t like the others, Sanctus and Agnus were particularly unhinged and obsessed. You knew it wasn’t exactly reasonable that you felt uneasy about Credo not informing you of his demon form, you sure hadn’t told him you were half-demon yourself. Considering the rumors and truths about the Order, telling anyone about your pedigree wasn’t a wise idea and to be honest you usually forgot about it.

The one demons had been with Agnus the day he’d made an attempt to take you; The attack on you and Credo had been planned, which made you angry you hadn’t ended the annoying gnat when you had the chance. That many demons couldn’t exit the portals that were common on Fortuna island, only a Hellgate had that kind of size. No, something was wrong with those demons and the Order was waist-deep in whatever it was.

\--

None of the locals messed with you as you walked along the streets in your Order uniform. It was nice not having to find your way along the back streets, the locals always seemed to know who was who, even when you'd donned a feminine outfit. They still gave you odd looks as they passed by, some even brave enough to murmur with those close by.

The annoyance at Credo cleared as you finally made it to Kyrie’s door. The woman was a balm against irritation, even if Nero was the instigator of said annoyance. The door opened revealing the white-haired annoyance. “Why is it you?” He asked, tone turning irritated.

“Why shouldn’t it be me?” You shot back as Kyrie poked her head around him.

“Don’t mind Nero. He's just mad that he doesn’t get me all to himself today.” Kyrie beamed grabbing your hand and pulling you past Nero to head inside.

“Am not!” He protested from the doorway.

You both laughed as Kyrie took you to a small side room with chairs and a table, a tea set already sitting on the tabletop.

Once she had served the tea and placed some snakes down she sat down and simply looked at you as you took a sip and the fragrant tea. “What?” You asked cocking your head slightly to the side, setting the teacup down.

“You know,” She said taking a sip of her tea, “you and Nero look similar.”

One brow raised as Kyrie spoke. “Similar? How? I know our hair color isn't exactly common…”

“No, not just your hair.” She giggles. “If I didn’t know either of you and saw you standing next to one another, I’d think you were siblings.” There was a sudden ruckus from a different room drawing your attention. You both turned to look toward the noise, waiting several moments before turning back to each other.

“Kyrie!” Came Nero’s delayed reaction, followed by several other loud noises. There as a moment of silence before both of you started laughing.

She leaned toward you and lowered her voice. “So,” Kyrie said in a suggestive tone, “What do you think of Credo?” The question stopped you short as you were about to take a bite of a finger sandwich.

Closing your mouth, an image of Credo as a demon came to mind. “What do you mean?” You asked trying to brush off the question. You forced the image away and focused on his goatee.

Kyrie smiled and moved a bit closer to you again, glancing at the group of children playing in the yard before looking back at you. “Just between us girls. Credo has been a lot happier since you arrived.” She smiled a knowing smile. “He comes around more lately for no real reason but all our conversations seem to drift back to you.” Her smile beams.

Leaning away slightly you cleared your throat. “I'm not sure if it's because of me. It could be because I agreed to look after you when he and Nero couldn’t.” You tried to keep your voice even as you spoke, trying not to make it seem there was something before stuffing a part of the snack into your mouth.

Giving you a little pout she moves away, looking back to watch the kids. “Its been nice having him around more.” She says absently.


	11. Castle Inquest pt. 2

You take your time walking the Knights section of the Order HQ, a giant castle-like structure built off the coast of the island. You had been surprised to find that the higher floors and the first building along the Gran Album Bridge were completely off-limits to Knights who hadn’t taken their Ascension Ceremony.

The thought of the Ceremony put a bad taste in your mouth as the image of the demonized Credo flashed in your mind. However they had managed it, it had to be connected to the upper floors and the first building, which even you had been restricted from investigating.

Soon enough you arrive at the Grand Hall of the first building. Frowning, you glare at the upper floors and the stationary golden yellow Angelo Knights that stood in the shadows of the doorways to the stairs. So far none of them had attacked you, but passive or not you eyed them until they were out of sight.

Credo hadn’t been around since his impromptu flying lesson. Which of course gave you the idea to go and search for yet another way to Fortuna Castle.

Your first attempt had been from the Castle Town, which had been derailed before you had managed to leave the port. The others had been from Order HQ, which of course had ended once Credo had found you.

If Credo had given up on keeping an eye on you for whatever reason, you might finally get the chance to make it to the Castle. Grand Album Bridge was a rather long tedious walk that connected the Order HQ to the island at a forest, which had seemed odd to you until the realization of what the higher members were. Why would anyone committing such atrocities want civilians and the member they don’t find qualified to know.

Putting it this far out would keep their operations from prying eyes. Unless of course, that person happened to be a demon hunter who had somehow been spared by someone so high. Grinning you clenched your hands into fists and concentrated on your legs, power gathered and you dashed across the rest of the bridge.

\--

The forest/jungle was the most frustrating of the journey. If weird demons weren’t hiding behind every bush and tree, waiting for you to pass by, it would be a rather pleasant excursion.

Amongst the overgrowth were places that looked like it had once been used for training. It all looked as if it had been abandoned some years ago, and with the infestation of demons hadn’t seen any human use at all.

You pass through different ruined structures, one that even resembling a church. Looking up through a hole in the ceiling you sighed and grumbled as you shielded your eyes from the sun. It had already reached its zenith and was now starting to set.

Stretching, you placed your hands on your back and pushed at your spine, it popped several times and you let out a satisfied sigh. Bending over forward more of your muscles stretched, pulling out of the knots the long morning walk had put them in.

Straightening you let your mind drift to what you had talked about with Kyrie. You really couldn’t think Credo’s action meant anything deeper, not when you still didn’t fully understand why he would be a part of something like the Order.

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you'd have to worry about it when you had a better picture of what Sanctus was actually up to. Shaking out your arms, you left the ruined church, hoping this little wildlife safari wouldn’t be much longer.

\--

The demon ambushes had lessened by the time you made it to a cliff. Taking in a breath, you found your way up and turned to look out at the large jungle you had just been through. With a grumble, you turned from it to find another way forward. Despite the Castle being surrounded by mountains, there had to be more than one way to.

Coming to the mountain, even you couldn’t traverse safely, you let out a breath and began to study the rock. It was cover in vines and other growth but the demons seemed to be leaving you alone. Placing a hand on the cold stone you began to slowly walk.

Coming to a turn in the wall, you stopped, blowing a raspberry at the open cave before you. Who knew they'd just leave it visible. Giving it a glare you jogged forward, not waiting for your eyes to adjust to the change in light.

The cave soon turned musty and you sniffed the air as you continued. There was a light farther down the tunnel and as you step farther in the sound of rumbling reached you. Unsure of what exactly it was you continued, wondering what was in store for your little adventure next. After several minutes you reached the end of the tunnel, met by the rumbling of a waterfall.

Sighing, you look around and start feeling the walls for a lever or switch that would get you past the waterfall. It was no accident that this tunnel was here, it was filled with abandoned equipment and was supported with beams. Grumbling you went in search of the way forward.

\--

It took over an hour to find the mechanism to activate the dam that stopped the waterfall and extended the bridge you needed to cross over to Fortuna Castle.

Walking across the bridge you look out over the scenery. The mountains rose behind as Fortuna Castle stood before you. You weren’t sure exactly where you'd end up but it was obvious it was the main entrance.

You made your way up to several flights of stairs before walking into the upper level of what looked to be a courtyard. The Angelos stood at attention as you walked past, making sure not to seem threatening. Pausing you stopped and got a good look at the nearest Angelo, it was different from the ones you had seen patrolling the ground outside the Castle. These didn’t have shields or lances but swords, like Credo’s and were a different color; yellow-gold instead of blue-white. Eyeing it you moved on, your back stiffening the more you passed.

When a demon, not an Angelo moved to attack you, the armored demons moved to deal with them. As you had gotten closer to the castle, the temperature dropped and snow soon covered the ground; The demon's appearance changed as well. Not bothering to watch the armor as strickly as before you kept your eyes for anything that may look like a frozen demon.  
  
Eventually, you came to a door and forced it open. Once it was closed you took in the room; lights were lit throughout and the back of the room stood a tall portrait of Sanctus. “Seriously?” Frowning you made your way to it glaring at the old man before searching for the mechanism you knew was there. You smirked in disgust at the theme that they had applied to the Castle.

With the lights on it was obvious it was being used and the gaudy portrait was a dead give away to anyone who knew old places and people with secrets always had hidden rooms.

Eventually, something activated the hidden door and a part of the portrait moved to reveal a doorway. It led to stairs that head down, giving a sigh you move to the edge of the top platform. Ignoring the long way down you simply jumped, landing halfway down the second set of stairs.

At the bottom seemed to be a small dungeon area that made you shake your head. It seemed every building that looked like a castle always had some kind of dungeon. Ignoring it you opened the door at the end of the room and stopped as you took in what you saw.

You stood at the top of a circular pit, there wasn’t any other word to describe it. “They just can't make any of this easy can they?” You murmur, the sound echoing in the chamber.

Looking down at the pit you could see a catwalk below that hugged the wall. Grumbling you took your time before jumping down to it, the metal groaned and bent as you landed, the impact rattling your limbs.

Letting out a breath you slowly stand, groaning at the lingering pain in your body. “I hate these people.” You grumble turning to look further down.

There was still a long way to the bottom, which was shrouded in darkness even with the lights. Further down was a small platform that seemed to have a door, which make you grumble more before looking toward the bottom of the pit. “Screw it, I'm here already. Too late to go back now.” With a sigh, you ready yourself before jumping.

Again the metal platform groanes and bends when you land, numbing your body for a few seconds. Shaking them loose you look at the door with a frown, before shoving it open.

The room beyond reminds you of a warehouse that has large industrial equipment; large metal tanks with who knew what in them. Cages littered the room also, some that held humans in them, you stoop to examine one, unsure if they were dead or alive. You reluctantly walked away, as you move farther in your back felt as if a small current of electricity ran over your skin as you made your way through the building.

Another door was at the end of the warehouse and again you glared at it. So many doors and having to pass through dozens of rooms that didn’t seem to have a connection to each other was becoming frustrating. With this many Angelos guarding the inside of the Castle there was no way there wasn’t something here.

The door opened with a bit more effort than the others and revealed the outside and the rumble of the falls. Rubbing the back of your neck you look at the falls and the space the bridge had been. Sighing you sluggishly made your way down the several flights of stairs. You weren’t sure who had constructed this convoluted Castle but they should be shot.

Alighting onto the bottom platform your eyes found the door. “What?” You complained noticing the odd control stand. “Ugh, definitely not returning this way. I’d rather fight my way out.” Turning away from the controls you pass through the door.

Not hoping for anything of relevance you close your eyes until the door had completely opened. Taking a breath you opened one eye, ready for the disappointment of yet another corridor or Angelo laden hall.

The first thing you saw was a cylinder of blue that stood in the middle of the room. Squinting at the thing that was suspended within the light you moved farther inside to get a better look. As you draw close your skin hums as if a demon was near, a quick look around the room proves it's empty.

As you get closer the hum grows, instinctively making you check the small room yet again. Shaking your body you concentrate on the broken sword. Your hand reached up unbidden, as it drew closer a spark of teal-ish blue light sparked from the broken blade to your hand. It tingles but warms your arm as it travels.

Your eyes widened as you shook the electricity off your arm. “No way,” you breathed leaning forward, “What the hell’s this doing here?!” Checking the room again you move around to the large window.

The room beyond was lower than the one you were currently in and large swords hung from the wall. “These people are insane.” You rub at your temples before turning back to the Yamato. “There's only one reason they’d want you,” you said to the sword reaching for the broken halves as it floated about in the light.

As it spun around the top of the broken edge slid across the pad of several fingers. Hissing as a sharp pain radiates from where the blade touches you, you jerked your hand back turning your hand to look at the damage. Blood already poured down your fingers falling on the floor.

“If you didn’t like me, you could have just said so,” you grumbled at it ripping off several strips of your shirt to wrap your fingers. “ There's no way I can get out of here with you and go unnoticed by the Angelos,” you hummed in thought, flexing your hand as it throbs slightly. “Guess I'll have to come back.” You sighed giving the blade another discerning glance.


	12. Siblings

Several of the regular Knights had hesitantly approached you, whispering to themselves before finally getting close enough no to be creepy. “Y/N,” one said unconfidently, glancing at the others for encouragement, “We-“

“Y/N, a moment if you would.” Came Credo’s voice behind you, his tone commanding and rough.

With an inward groan, you rolled your eyes before turning to face him. It had been a week since the last you had spoken, whether it had been due to Credo being busy or actively avoiding you, you were unsure.

Credo turned when he had your attention and you followed with a sigh.

\--

“Like this.” You watched as Credo demonstrated the move for the third time. He looked over his shoulder making sure you were paying attention before continuing.

You still weren’t sure how you had ended up here when you had just been discussing what had happened a week ago. Somehow your jaunt about the grounds had found you at one of the training grounds that had been empty.

Swords were not your preferred weapon but Credo had insisted that you learn if you were to continue to pretend to be his successor. Grumbling as you wipe the sweat from your brow, you grip the Durandal and mimicked his stance. The sword was much heavier and the balance was much different from a naginata.

You had been at this all morning, with little progress on your part. You had trained with the naginata for the last twenty years, picking up the feel of a new weapon wasn't easy. You couldn’t be good at everything, but you did know enough to at least keep yourself alive if the situation called for it. The only reason it had been so easy to beat the Knights who had degraded you at the beginning was that they had been cocky and sure they would easily win.

“Credo, I can pretend well enough.” You confessed, again wiping at the sweat. Despite your protest, you continue to mimic his stances. “I'm just a demon hunter, not a Knight.” You grumble repositioning your grip on the sword.

“There's nothing wrong with learning to wield a sword.” He huffed turning to correct your foot placement.

“I’m a lot harder to kill than one of your Knights unless they've gone through your Ascension Ceremony,” you quipped, looking at him for a reaction.

The hand he had placed on your arm to adjust your grip, stiffened. He grunted before moving away, clasping his hands behind his back. “You won't let this go will you?” He asked raising one of his brows.

Smiling you took a relaxed posture and shook your head. “Not on your life,” your smile widened as his brow rose even more, “Acting cute won't dissuade me. Better just fess up.” You laughed when his eyes widened, a very adorable expression for someone with a normally severe countenance.

Even with that ridiculous goatee and that permanent grumpy look on his face, Credo cut a nice physique. Mentally slapping yourself after that thought, you schooled your face into, what you hoped, was a serious look. “I have a more pressing question,” you drop your arms, “what does the Order need with the Yamato?” His eyes widened as yours narrowed. “Any Hunter worth their salt knows about that blade. What I know of this place, nothing good will come of you having it.”

Credo stared at you for several minutes before clearing his throat. “Very well,” He turned away from you causing you to frown, “but not here.”

\--

“You look exhausted,” Kyrie said as she poured tea, “Credo must be a hard taskmaster when training.” She giggles.

You groan into the tabletop, your arms wrapped around your head. “He’s a demon,” you groan before cringing at your own word choice, “My parents don’t even work us that hard.” What Credo had revealed of the Order was the biggest reason you were mentally fatigued.

“What do they train you for?” Lifting your head enough to see her, you can see the smile she always seems to wear has dimmed a bit as she sips her tea.

You pause a moment, the fleeting thought that Kyrie pushes herself to smile so much. “All kinds of things. Most of it is how to survive against demon attacks. Adaptation is a big one, when they think we can handle it they find a portal to the demon world and toss us in to find our way out.” Her eyes widen and she slowly lowers her cup.

“How many siblings do you have?” Her voice is soft, shock making it tremble.

Resting your chin on your arm you take a small sip of your tea. “I think they’ve adopted at least twelve of us. Probably more.” You hesitate when you see the look on her face, a bit of awe and shock, and maybe curiosity. You laugh involuntarily and sit up a bit more. “They grew up learning the same things from their parents since they can't have their kids to pass on the knowledge they adopt.” You explain, grabbing a cookie from the plate between you and Kyrie.

“What about your birth parents?” She asked in that small voice.

You make a noncommittal shrug before snatching another cookie. “I was dropped off to them directly by a friend. That friend, unfortunately, hasn’t been seen in several years, so I never could ask him the details.”

Kyrie started to speak when the door opens and Nero walks in. “You again?” He asks, irritated.

You turn, giving him your brightest smile. “You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future!” You quip cheerfully and Kyrie hides a giggle behind her hand.

“This is Credo’s fault!” He says vehemently and turns to leave the room.

“What's my fault?” Comes Credos' husky voice from behind Nero.

A smile spreads on your face just at the sound of his voice and your eyes widen at the happenstance before looking at Kyrie then to Credo who moves past Nero to greet his sister. “Enjoying yourselves?” He asks glancing at you with a soft smile.

“Oh, yes!” You say in the same cheery tone you gave Nero.

“We always enjoy our time together,” Kyrie says happily, “We get to talk about the two of you.” She smiles looking at the boys.

You restrain your laugh when they both look at the other at Kyrie’s statement by shoving a whole cookie in your mouth. Credo then Nero looks at you as you swallow the cookie. “What? That’s exactly what we were doing.” You smile setting your chin in one hand and stare at Credo.


	13. End of the Beginning

The stress from the last couple of weeks had finally disappeared after a few visits with Kyrie and some alone time. You had been overwhelmed by all that you had learned about the Order and those in charge. It was no surprise if all of the rumors and how reclusive the people were, you were still looked at as an outsider.

The most important thing was getting the Yamato off the island and away from the Order. The last you had heard about it, it had been lost in the demon world some 20 odd years ago. How it had ended up here was a mystery for another time, getting away with it was now your priority.

Stretching your arms above your head you sigh as some of your joints pop and crack, another type of relief had been when Credo had finally confided in you. You supposed if someone was so determined, even agreeing to be experimented on by being turned into an artificial demon hybrid wasn’t so far fetched, but you didn’t know if you'd ever be pushed that far, but it didn’t matter.

As you enter the Mitis Forest from the Gran Album Bridge, you raise your hand and flexed your finger. Blueish green energy spark across your fingers and your flesh ripples and shifts, your palm flashing between your normal skin color to a glowing blueish green. Making a fist the transformation settles, moving down the rest of your arm.

Your skin prickles and your arm reverts to normal seconds before one of the blue-white Angelos drops from the sky. “Fuck!” You curse, as the Angelo makes a beeline for you.

You had asked Credo about the difference between the two colores of the Angelos, he had reluctantly explained; The golden-yellowish ones were Knights who had attained their Ascension Ceremony, the blue-whites were artificial, created by forcing the merging of a human soul with a demon.

You bring up your weapon as it attacks, sinking to a knee behind its force. Gritting your teeth you concentrate on your innate power into your arms, blue-green energy crackles down them as you shoved the Angelo away. Both arms flicker between human and demon before returning to normal. You curse the fact you hadn’t taken more time to control the change for situations like these.

Standing, you shake one arm at a time, keeping an eye on the Angelo. It straightens, slamming the bottom of its shield into the ground when it locks back onto you. Growling, movement in your peripheral warns you in time to jerk your body to the side as a golden-yellow sword penetrates the ground where you had been standing.

“Shit, shit, shit!” You back away from the new threat, keeping the other Angelo insight as well. The new Angelo was one of the Knights and this one didn’t seem to care that you wore an Order uniform. “Fine.” You spit the word at them. “I’ll be your end if that’s what you desire.” The taunt echos amongst the trees helplessly.

They both turn toward you, only staying in the front causing the hair on the back of your neck to prickle. Still cursing, you move to a tree, jumping when something hits it with enough force to shake leaves and dead branches from its canopy. The swords embedded neck high into the tree, halfway to severing the trunk. “Fools cant even ambush a helpless woman properly.”

You can see the Order HQ rise above the trees, conveniently behind the Angelos, one of which is wresting its sword from the tree. There is no point in trying to go back to HQ even if the Angelos weren't blocking the way. There was no way you could hold off two Knights and an Angelo even if you could make it to the Bridge and going farther into the forest was also out of the question.

“You guys are making it real hard for a girl to do her job, y’know?” You mock, slowly moving away from them around trees and other large greenery. You had no hope that someone would randomly investigate the odd sounds coming from the forest no one was willing to go in during the day.

The three Angelos attack at once, you crouch, calculating your options as they leap into the air, weapons held high. The moment they are high enough you leap forward, rolling under them. Springing up your arms swing your weapon on instinct, reaching to hit all three as they land where you had been standing.

The naginata slows as it catches the Angelo across the back under its wings, clipping the Knight to its left in one of its wings. Dancing away you take cover next to a larger tree. Taking a deep breath you continued your mental tirade of curses. If you managed to get out with minor injuries you'd be thankful.

Letting out a breath you could hear them moving back toward you, gathering your wits you readied yourself to run, hoping to get them into a bottleneck in one of the ruins. Stepping away a darker shadow fell over you causing you to lookup. “Fuck.”

\--

Credo frowned as he turned on you, now standing rigidly against the wall in his office. “I’d chastise you for doing something reckless, but what you did put your life in danger.” His voice was calm but had dropped a few octaves to what you had begun to refer to as his “disciplinary voice”. It reminded you of the purr of a large cat.

Crossing your arms you scoff, looking away from him. “You know very well I can handle myself,” you grumble, “I had a plan to take care of them one at a time.” You watch him pace, half mad half grateful for his arrival but unwilling to admit it.

Credo wasn’t one to be easily flustered but he always seemed to pace around when a situation grew out of his control. “We had an agreement, Y/N. You are to do nothing that puts your life, my sister’s life, or our plan at risk. If I hadn’t arrived they would have killed you, or worse, delivered you to His Holiness or Agnus.” He spat the last name, clear in his dislike of the man despite his tie to the Order. His pacing continued, if not quickening. “What do you think would have happened then? Did you think I would just brush you off to save myself? You think me so callous that I would abandon the woman I love?” Credo paused the moment the words left his lips.

A retort had been at the ready on your lips when he had finished lecturing you but was now dead as you stare at him in shock. Credo had unconsciously looked at you before he realized what he said and you both stare at each other in stunned silence. The heat of anger had cooled at his, surely, misspoken words.

As the silence wore on you both watch one another. After several minutes like this, Credo straightens his shoulders and holds his head up. After taking a breath he took several long steps to where you lean against the wall, looking down at you for a moment before gently placing his hands on your shoulders and looks you in the eyes. “I love you, Y/N. I won’t take it back.”

Your mouth slowly opens and closes, no sounds coming out before you try to swallow the lump that has built up in your throat at Credos revelation. His green eyes seem to look into you as you try to understand if this is indeed true. But Credo would never utter words he didn’t mean, unlike Nero he was never much of a joker unless outside of the Order away from prying eyes and ears.

Taking a deep breath you forced your shock laden arms to move, grabbing Credo by his shirt to pull his face level with yours. His eyes widen in surprise at your actions. “That fierce loyalty of yours is why I like you and haven’t decided you’re going to stab me in the back.” Pausing you watch his reaction, unsure why those words had left your mouth. “If you’re not serious.” Swallowing you push down the bitterness that had suddenly formed a knot in your throat, giving you time to think enough to speak sense, your words hitch at the end. “I will not hesitate to tell Kyrie.” You tease him, smirking at the implication of turning his younger sister on him if he misbehaves. “Are you serious?” The question comes out as a whisper.

His grip on your shoulders loosen and a smile cracks that stern face of his when he finally laughs. Such a foreign sound it made you stiffen, it was deep and even more husky than his voice.

A large smile was plastered on his face and he leaned over, settling his forehead on yours. “Good.” A cold shock runs down your body making you shiver as your flesh prickles.

“You, you, you…” As the only thing your brain seems to comprehend, you sigh giving Credo a slight shake. “You don’t play fair Credo.” Is all you manage as he chuckles at you.


	14. Foreseen Trepidation

Hiding a yawn behind your hand you filled the bath with scorching hot water. You had spent most of the night with Credo talking, he had gone into a more detailed explanation of his reason for being with the Order. They had been especially devout to the Order, one day they had been attacked and killed by artificial demons.

Sanctus had become a surrogate father after Kyrie and he were orphaned and he had put more of himself into the Order. Eventually, he went through the Ascension Ceremony where more of the interworking of the Order was revealed. Thus he had vowed to protect Kyrie from the same fate with his lofty position.

You hiss as you sink into the bath, your fight against the Angelos had used muscles and pulled some you had forgotten needed to be worked on. You froze as the thought of having Credo give your knotted muscles a thorough massage. Your body quickly surpassed that of the bathwater and you quickly dunked your head underwater.

Emerging once the thought had been purged with the need for air, you laugh at yourself. You had made plans for later that day after you went around with Kyrie and the kids. Credo would meet up with you for lunch; Nero was on patrol and his face if he saw the two of you would be priceless.

\--

You leave earlier than you had planned and took out your phone among the silent streets. “Y/N!” The voice on the other end screams as they pick up making you pull the phone away from your ear. “Where the hell have you been?!” They continue, making you cringe and roll your eyes.

You make a degrading sound before moving the phone closer. “Fortuna, if you stop making me deaf,” you breath letting the tension out of your shoulders. “I need you to do something for me.” An irritated grumble is their only reply. “The Yamato is here and I doubt they're keeping it safe for its rightful owner, along with making their own demons mixed with human souls…” You explained the situation and that a few well-detailed rumors should get the attention of more important people.

As your call ended you could see the orphanage of which three other Knights stood outside of. Hesitating you slowed, you had gotten the sense of which Knights had attained their Ascension, from the way your skin prickled oddly. Thankfully these all felt human. One of them noticed you and they turned to face you as you approach. “Y/N,” the one named Josh called out. You had seen him the most out on patrols. “Credo sent us to tag along. Hope you don’t mind.” He smiled a pleasant boyish grin. It had been a while since you’d seen one and immediately wondered what one would look like of Credo.

Shrugging you walk past them. “Not my call, you need to ask Kyrie and the kids that.” You wink at him before you can knock the growing sound of excited children come from the other side of the door seconds before it opened. “You guys ready?” You ask and the kids all give you a cheerful shout.

\--

Everything had gone to hell. Gnashing your teeth, watching the Assaults move away from the now lifeless body of one of the other Knight, a knot of rage set in your chest as the demons shuffle closer, your knuckles turning white as you grip the shaft of your naginata.

Too much had happened at once, shattering the pleasantness the day had started with. Kyrie had taken the kids from the orphanage on a planned nature walk, close enough to the city that no artificial demons should have been around. 

The forest had been fine until the Assaults had fallen on top of you, literally. Kyrie had quickly gathered the children as the attack had started, your head swiveled, checking the surroundings as you moved away with them.

Movement and the rustling tree branches were the only warnings you had. “Josh!” Was the only warning you were able to get out before yet another Assault landed in front of the other Knight who’d moved to protect Kyrie and the children. As one attacked Josh, the other had gone after the children forcing you to intercept.

Between taking out your Assault and keeping Kyrie and the kids at a safe distance, you weren’t sure you could hold off two demons and keep everyone else safe if the others failed. If you sent Kyrie off ahead without knowing if more were waiting, Credo would find a way to bring you back from the dead just to kill you again. This was one major reason you had always worked alone, you were too soft-hearted to let others die or get hurt in your presence.

Stringing curses together you eased back, keeping an eye on Kyrie and where the other Knights were as the unoccupied Assault approaches. You were sure if the others had the chance they would go after Kyrie and the children.

As soon as the thought ended the Assault took on a crouch and the other began to move closer. Setting your jaw, you spun letting the momentum carry your naginata into a crescent that cut into the Assault, it jumped away and the other took its place.

Movement above Kyrie drew her eyes as your body continued its movement. “No!” You scream as another Assault comes down from behind Kyrie and the children.

“Kyrie!” A man bellowed as you finally cut down the second Assault and instinct had you raising the weapon to block an attack from the third.

Knocking the demon back with the shaft of the naginata you take a quick look toward Kyrie and the kids. Relief flooded you as Nero handles the last Assault.

The Assault took that moment to recover and ram you with its shield, toppling you to the ground. Cursing as it knocked the wind from you, you take the hit rolling out of it into a crouch. “Nero! Get them out of here!” You yell over your shoulder making sure to keep an eye on your opponent. “Be careful, they like to come from above.”

Nero gave an affirmative grunt as his opponent finally fell. “You better return!” He calls to you as you stand to face your enemy. “Or I’ll never hear the end of it from Kyrie _or_ Credo.” You laugh as Nero and Kyrie gathered the children.

The two Knights that had accompanied you had finally dealt with their foes and moved to flank the last Assault. “Let us end this.” You nod to them.

\--

The three of you race through the forest after Nero, Kyrie, and the children when you come upon the sounds of battle. Cursing you force your legs to go faster eventually coming upon even more Assaults.

“Shit, shit, shit!” You curse as you take the momentum of running to attack the centermost Assault. Your naginata piercing the back of the demon, pinning it to the ground and it cries out before shattering into dust. “Nero!” You call, your voice unexpectedly breaking.

“Protect them!” He yells back angling for another Assault headed for them.

Still cursing, you pull the blade free of the ground and move to some of the other demons distracted by Kyrie and the children. Grinning you pull on your demon power, it crackles that familiar bluish-green and travels down your arms. “Hey, assholes!” Your shout makes them turn just as you swing and demon energy turns your naginata into a wall blade covered in black vines and pulsing teal light.

As the four heads topple from their bodies your weapon flickers back to its original state. Sneering you move past the demons as they crumble.

You can hear the kids crying as Kyrie huddles over them, a stern look on her face as she looks between the kids and the fighting.

Taking a steadying breath you moved closer to them, cursing when movement made you jump sideways. This job was going to make you twitchy if these artificial demons kept randomly attacking you. You had a suspicion however that they weren’t here for you. Another two Assaults shuffle out of the overgrowth and you let out an irritated groan.

“Nero!”

“Kyrie!”

\--

You spit the blood from your mouth before picking up two of the children in either arm. Both warp their arms around your neck laying their heads on either shoulder. You hum a soothing melody as you walk behind Kyrie and Nero who held the other children, the surviving Knights behind you.

After awhile you arrived back at the orphanage, as the Knights waited outside you help put the children to bed before joining Kyrie and Nero in another room. Nero was adorably making sure Kyrie hadn’t been hurt.

Clearing your throat you give them a weak smile. “I’ll go report with the others. You should stay here and get someone to look over Kyrie and the children.” Bidding them a better night you leave, continuing in silence with eh other Knights.

Eventually, you stood in front of Credo reporting about the days “adventure”. He had done his worried pacing thing as he listened. After you had all spoken there was silence until he paused, straightening. “I see. You all did well, get checked out and rest for now. We’ll go back over this in the morning. Dismissed.” He continued his pacing as the Knights left, you watched until the door had been closed.

When his pacing had slowed, which seemed to have taken hours, you step in front of him putting a hand gently on his arm. “Credo,” you say softly, your touch and voice seeming to pull him from his thoughts.

A look passes over his face as he looks at you before his arms wrap around you and he rests his chin on your head.

You freeze for a second before doing the same and taking in his warmth. “It's my fault,” your voice cracks and a knot tightens in your chest. Gritting your teeth you always don’t realize that Credo holds you tighter.

\--

You flop onto your bed, the exhaustion from the last several hours finally taking its toll. Credo hadn’t been outwardly displeased but it had always been hard to read him when he was officially being the Supreme Commander. Credo had turned into that doting man you rarely saw after your admission of fault.

Warmth spread through your body and a shy smile bloomed on your face as you remember his admonishment for taking the blame. He had known something like that would happen and he should have sent more Knights along with you.

A stray thought made you sit up abruptly and vault off the bed. You leave your room and jog through the corridors to Credo’s room, As you get closer you could hear his husky voice through the door talking with who you hoped was also in the room.

Taking a breath you sidle up to the door and quickly knock, taking a step back when the other side falls silent. The door soon swings open revealing a frowning Cerdo. “What is it?” He asks curtly before taking in a short breath. “Y/N, come in.” You notice a bit of his gruff had slipped as he said your name.

You close the door as Credo moved to stand next to his desk. “How's the arm?” You ask as Nero fidgets on the other side of the desk, his arm in a sling. You stare a few seconds at it, feeling the demonic energy gently coming from it.

Nero grumbles and starts to fidget by rubbing the back of his neck. “It's fine.” He says defensively angling it away from you.

“Kyrie and the kids are settling back in at the orphanage, I had several Knights stay behind just in case.” Nero finally looks up at you and nods.

You give him a forced smile. “I'm sure they'd love to see you, know you're ok.” You prompt but he grumbles more, mumbling something about not wanting to frighten the kids.

“Nero,” Credo’s voice cuts in before Nero can make an excuse. “Go make sure nothing happens to my sister or the children.” A corner of your mouth pulls up at Credo’s order; ever the doting big brother.

Nero made more grumbling noises before finally giving in to the stares he was receiving from Credo and you. You watch as he leaves, shutting the door softly behind him.

After a moment of silence, Credo let out a long sigh. “How was Kyrie when you left yesterday?”

The smile you had been harboring drop’s as you turn back toward Credo. “Shaken, scared, holding it together for the kids. A normal reaction for someone just attacked by demons.” You take a few steps toward Credo, your hand stretching toward him automatically.

You watch as the Supreme Commander tries to refrain from showing his emotions on his face. “Hmm,” he nods slowly, wrapping his arms around you once you were close enough.

Resting your head on his chest you let out a sigh of content and nerves. Steadying your thoughts you look up at Credo, narrowing your eyes in mirth as your sight is filled with that adorably ridiculous goatee. “I'm sure you’ve figured it out already, but that attack wasn’t random.” You place your chin on his chest as it rumbled. “Credo, they're planning something and I won't sit around and let it happen.” You proclaim sternly, glaring up at him.

His chest rumbles as he looks down at you. “You're right,” he says placing a kiss on your lips. The tone of his voice worried you and you squeezed his arm. Chuckling he wraps you tighter in his arms.


	15. Florishing Desire

It had been hard to not bring up the possibility that whatever they were planning was sanctioned by Sanctus. There was no way you could think of that he would be ignorant of what the Yamato could do, and with the experiments that Agnus did he could want anything else than to open the Hell Gate. The thought that Credo was ok with such absurdity made you frown.

You took the chance that he was meeting with the higher-ups of the Order to try to listen in on their meeting. You sneer at the thought of the shit show that was let to fester on this island.

Taking out your phone you silently curse at it. You hadn’t heard anything back from your family or contacts. That nagging feeling in your stomach grew as time went on, with the attack on Kyrie it seemed like someone was trying to get to their end game. It would be far easier to control Credo if Kyrie was constantly in danger or even kidnapped.

As you found your way up the first building, your skin prickled almost as if a cold blade slid down your spine. Freezing you look around as a flamboyantly dressed woman steps into view.

“Not the outfit I would have chosen but to each demon their own.” You shrug as she sashays toward you, her white heels clicking on the stone. Your skin prickles in warning as she draws closer, your eyes locked on her.

As she smiles you square your feet, ready for anything that might happen. “How cute,” she laughs, “a baby demon hunter.” When she walks past the feathers on her shoulders brush against you and you turn to keep her in sight.

As your eyes catch up you tsk as the area is empty, void of anything but you. Cursing you turn back, a small part of mind still worrying about her appearance just as you were looking to find the inner workings of the Order.

\--

You had given up when the only way to the room was from the inside. Grumbling you made your way to Credo’s office, closing the door resting your back against it, you turn looking over the empty room. Letting out a sigh you run a hand over the top of your head, thoughts of the last couple of days filling your head.

Over the months it had become clear that Sanctus was planning to open The Hell Gate, that had become clear when you found Yamato. What he planned on doing with the Knights and the artificial demons was a bit of a mystery as you had never interacted with the craggy old man. From what Credo had told you, they were going to be used to sow chaos so Sanctus could quell it. The question was how.

You could only get so far into the depths of Headquarters before causing trouble. One of the corridors was filled with Knights that had prevented you from going forward. This was what had led you to bypass the inside, but if that woman alerted someone was trying to get in they would send out patrols.

Pushing away from the door you pace around the room, letting your hand glide over the few furnishing. The unknown woman worried you; you knew nothing about her and no one had ever talked about such a ‘person’ being apart of the Order.

After some time the door opening draws you from your thoughts and halting your pacing. Smiling as Credo walks in, you lean against his desk, crossing your arms. He hadn’t been very upfront about how the attack on Kyrie had affected him, only holding you in silence.

Cocking your head to the side you watch as he closes the door before looking up and spotting you. The moment your eyes lock his demeanor changes and he strides toward you with a purpose.

The energy he gave off made you stand straight, curious about this his next move. As he stops in front of you, you crane your neck to look at him. Frowning inwardly you give him a mock glare; even Nero was taller than you by a few inches but Credo was well over six feet.

His eyes darkened for a moment before putting his arms around your shoulders and drawing you to him. Letting out a sigh you put your arms around him, moving your hands in circles on his back as you feel the tension in his body. Since the attack, this seemed to be the norm when the two of you were alone.

Sighing you let your head rest against his chest. “What do you need from me?” At your words, Credo buried his head in the crook of your neck, his warm breath making goosebumps on your skin.

With a sad smile, you turn into him. “I need you to keep watch over Kyrie.” He breaths, pressing his lips against you suddenly flushed neck.

Chuckling softly you nuzzle his cheek with your own, laughing to yourself at the slightly ruff sensation of his goatee. “Almost anything you need.” You smirk and he gave a broken chuckle at your teasing.


End file.
